


The GODS And The HADNTSS

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way but not actually, Evony Nut Mary Sue, Have fun with the My Immortal reference, M/M, OC whose purpose is not to be in a relationship, Original Female Character - Freeform, Slytherin muggleborn, They ship it so hard, Tumblr, you know they exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



~Slytherin table, Great Hall, breakfast~ 

Draco took a sip of his pumpkin juice, unaware that it was any different from normal. While he had been yelling at Harry across the Great Hall, one of the Slytherins who was part of The GODS slipped a love potion into his drink. The Group Of Drarry Shippers (GODS for short) had been founded by a Muggleborn who was done with Draco and Harry's shit and was determined to get them together. The others in the Group didn't know exactly why their name had to do with boats, but any explanation Janet gave them only confused them more (it had something to do with a Muggle invention called Tumblr, which Janet proclaimed to be 'the best site in the history of the world', whatever that meant). Draco finished the rest of his food and left the table, walking over to the Gryffindor benches. The GODS leaned closer together and whispered excitedly. Was it happening already?   
Draco's voice carried across the Great Hall, and The GODS pricked up their ears hopefully. To their surprise, Draco was saying the same mocking things he usually said to Harry. Maybe it just wasn't working yet. 

The day went on. The GODS continued to listen in on Draco's conversations with Harry. Nothing changed, even as the day wore on. "D'you think we fucked up making the potion?" Janet whispered from her hiding place in the bushes.   
"We can't have. I followed the instructions to the letter." Ebony muttered.   
"Yeah, but what if we did?" Janet demanded.   
"Shh!" Tessi hissed, clapping her hand over Janet's mouth, "They'll hear you!" 

~Alternately: Gryffindor table, Great Hall, breakfast~ 

"Come on, Potter." Draco taunted, smirking, "Or are you too scared?"   
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said, refusing to back down.   
Hermione pointed her wand at Harry. "Amare."   
The twisting wreath of indigo and violet floated from the tip of Hermione's wand and melted squarely into Harry's back. Somehow neither Harry nor Draco noticed, as they were too busy arguing (eyefucking?) with each other. They split to their dorm rooms before their argument could become a duel or a fistfight (or a passionate makeout sesh). A group of girls (and some guys, including Fred and George) gathered around Ron and Hermione. "So how'd it go?" Asked one of the younger students.   
"He didn't show any change. Although the book does say the spell does take a while to work." Hermione reported.   
"We'll keep an eye on them." Fred and George promised.   
"Why do you guys get to have all the fun? We're coming as well - we wouldn't miss this for the world." A third year said indignantly. 

About nine poorly concealed faces poked out of the bushes by Harry and Draco. "So now are you ready to admit you might have done the spell wrong?" Ron murmured to Hermione, who was watching intently.   
"The book says it can take up to three hours for it to take effect!" Hermione protested quietly.   
"It's been about five, 'Mione."   
A loud shushing noise came from the bush next to them. Everyone's head whipped around as best they could concealed in bushes trying to make no noise. Who was that, and why were they hiding in the bushes?   
As Harry and Draco moved away, still bickering heatedly, a group of about five or so Slytherins emerged from the bush the sound had been heard from. They had leaves in their hair and were looking quite despondent. "I don't think it worked." Janet said.   
Hermione stuck her head out of the bush. "Don't think what worked?"  
All the Slytherins jumped in surprise, and whirled around to face the speaker, hands on their wands. They were met with nine heads poking out of a bush, looking curious. "We tried to make Malfoy fall in love with Potter."  
All the Gryffindors eagerly emerged headlong from the bush. "Us too!" Hermione said.  
"Really?"  
"It's obvious how in love they are." A Gryffindor girl said. "How anyone can't see it is beyond me."  
"We're the Group Of Drarry Shippers." Janet said, gesturing to the five other students around her.   
"We're the Harry And Draco Need To Stop Society." Hermione replied, jerking her head at the Gryffindors behind her."  
"Oh my god!" Janet squealed, "What did you guys do to make them fall in love?"  
"We put a love charm on Harry." Ron said, still slightly mistrustful of the GODS.  
"Really? We put a love potion in Draco's drink this morning, but it didn't seem to work.." Ebony replied.  
"Guys, we should form a Drarry-shipping supergroup!" Janet exclaimed.   
Everyone else concurred, so they officially formed the UDSH (United Drarry Shippers of Hogwarts) right then. "They didn't seem to be acting differently," Tessi offered. "even though we both got our love things right."  
"Well, maybe we think we got it right, but we actually fucked up." Janet countered.  
"I tell you, I made that potion perfectly!" Ebony retorted.   
"And I know for a fact that I didn't mess up my spell."  
"What the hell, then?"   
Everybody thought about this. And thought.   
Suddenly, Hermione snapped her fingers. "What if..." she muttered to herself, "what if the spells worked, but they didn't need to?"  
Janet picked up immediately. "You mean they were already in love?" She asked excitedly.   
"It's possible." Hermione replied.   
"It's the only reasonable explanation for it, because we did everything right." Ebony said.   
"So this means--"  
"--We have to talk to them!"  
With that, Janet got up and dashed off. Hermione looked at Ron and shrugged.   
“Well, I guess we're the ones who have to talk to Harry..” Ron said, looking at Hermione.   
Hermione sighed. “I'll do it, Ronald.”

 

~Slytherin common room~

 

“Oi, Malfoy!” Janet called, waving him over to where the GODS side of the UDSH was sittin.   
Draco shot them a glance, and then shrugged and went over to them. “What do you want, MacLeod?”  
Janet grinned. “I want to talk to you about Potter.”  
“What, you mean Wonderful Potter? Who everyone thinks is so cool?”  
Janet shot a meaningful glance at the GODS. “Exactly. You love him.”  
Draco went red and started in shock. “Absolutely ridiculous.” He said in a haughty tone after he regained his composure. “Besides, you don't have any proof.”  
“Actually, we do.” Ebony said from behind Janet, “We slipped you a love potion this morning and you didn't act different at all.”  
“Preposterous.” Draco said.  
“Irrefutable truth.” Janet countered.   
Draco gave a kind of condescending laugh to mask his insecurity about his secret being found out. But Potter was just so gorgeous. How could he not fall for him, with his green eyes and his hair and oh god…  
“Here.” Janet had shoved a small cauldron full of steaming white opaque liquid under his nose. “What do you smell?”  
Draco blinked at her. Without thinking, he replied “Old books, cinnamon, the sea, wood, and Potter's cologne.”  
He then stared at the cauldron, getting increasingly redder, as he realized what he'd just said. “There, see? Irrefutable proof.”  
Draco knew when he'd been caught. “Fine, you're right. Now what do you want me to do about it? Potter hates me.”  
Janet smirked. “I wouldn't be so sure.”  
“What do you mean, MacLeod?” He demanded, a little out of sorts at being discovered.   
Janet winked at him. “Go find Potter. Talk to him. You'll see.”  
Draco huffed at her and walked away, rolling his eyes. Go talk to Potter, indeed. Although she did seem quite sure of what she was saying. Maybe he should go. With that thought, he left the Slytherin common room and started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room entrance. 

 

~Alternately: Gryffindor common room~

 

“Harry,” Hermione said, approaching him in the common room. “Harry, I need to talk to you.”  
Harry looked up from where he was fudging his Divination homework. “What is it, ‘Mione?”  
“Well, it’s about Draco.” She said.   
Harry raised an eyebrow. “What about Malfoy?” He asked.   
Hermione cleared her throat. “It's rather obvious you are in love with him.”  
Red spots appeared on Harry's cheeks. “What?” He asked incredulously.   
“You. Malfoy. Love. Obvious.” Hermione said, as Harry seemed to be having a hard time processing anything.   
“You're joking.”  
“Harry, I'm not!” Hermione protested.   
Harry bit his lip. “Alright, maybe I do. What are you going to do with that information?”  
“Go talk to Draco.” Hermione ordered.   
“But he hates me!” Harry protested.   
“Talk to him.” She said, pushing Harry out of the portrait hole. “You'd be surprised.”  
Harry looked at the Fat Lady, who made a shooing motion. He shrugged, and started walking towards the Slytherin common room entrance. 

 

He was walking around a corner, looking at the floor, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Malfoy, when he collided with someone coming around the corner at the same pace. “Ow!” He said impulsively, as he fell backwards.   
“What the hell, Potter?” Draco demanded.   
Oh god, why did it have to be Draco? He didn't know what he wanted to say yet. On the other side, Draco was thinking almost exactly the same thing. “Malfoy.” Harry said at the same time Draco said “Potter.”  
“There's something I need to tell you.” Harry said, seizing the awkward silence that had fallen.   
Draco dared to let himself be a little bit hopeful. “There's something I need to tell you too, Potter, but you first.”  
“Why not you?”  
“Just...say what you were bloody going to say.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine. I.. I kind of, sort of, maybe, like you more than I had originally planned. A lot more.”  
Draco was a bit taken aback by all the retractions, but he got the message. “To put it as eloquently as you, Potter, I kind of, sort of, maybe, like you a lot more than I had originally planned.”  
Both of them sat there on the floor, looking at each other in surprise. “You aren't joking, are you?” Harry asked cautiously.   
“Of course not, Potter. I wouldn't joke about this.” Draco said.   
“Neither would I. So…” Harry trailed off, asking Draco what this would amount to.   
Draco cocked an eyebrow. “Next time we go to Hogsmeade, call it a date?” He said.   
Harry grinned at him. “Of course, Draco.”


End file.
